


What You Need Is Love Potion No. 9

by sarcoline_sails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Halloween Store, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Store Shenanigans, based on the happenings of a friend!, basically self-indulgent, harry as a cashier, is that a tag, niall as a pizza guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline_sails/pseuds/sarcoline_sails
Summary: Niall wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but he might just make an exception for a charming cashier.-narry meet at a halloween shop :))





	1. i didn’t know if it was day or night

**Author's Note:**

> title from “Love Potion No. 9” by The Searchers!!
> 
> sorry for any inaccuracies or mistakes, this was kind of rushed since i’m a procrastinating turd 💩
> 
> based on an experience of one of my friends! enjoy (?!?)

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Louis only laughed obnoxiously at him, turning back to the mirror and making kissy faces at his feather-clad self. He was wearing this skimpy parrot costume, which was made specifically for curvy adult women, yet Louis somehow made it work for reasons Niall doesn’t think he will never understand.

“This is great.” Louis grinned at his reflection and gave his wings an experimental flap. “El’s gonna flip.”

Niall rolled his eyes and walked out of the dressing room (not before smacking Louis upside the head, of course), returning to his position of Cart Watch to protect their heaping wheeled basket of Halloween goodies.

The store they were at was one of those seasonal warehouses, Spirit Halloween or something random like that. It was absolutely massive, filled to the brim with costumes and decorations, which was why it was so unnerving to see it completely empty, save for Louis, him, and a concerningly stoic family of six.

And yeah, it was only September, but on his and Louis’ schedule, they were tragically behind. You see, Louis and he were Halloween _fanatics_. It was pretty much guaranteed you couldn’t find a pair crazier about October 31st than they were. Usually, they had their costume ideas solidified when spring began and had already ordered loads of the cheapest (while still being cool) decorations they could find on some shady, third-party website by the time summer had rolled around. But this year, they just hadn’t had the time, with them finally agreeing on an apartment to share for their junior year.

Niall sighed and looked down at his ‘costume’. All he had in the cart was a jumble of items, but, if he threw them together the right way, he would be transformed into a classic, AMC-esque zombie by Hallows’ Evening. He’s got the liquid latex, the face paints, the tattered clothing, the hair gel.

It was mediocre at best, but he was going to be the best mediocre zombie the world has ever seen.  
  
Louis, in that exact moment, decided to grace the outside world with his presence, dumping the bird costume (or would it be better described as lingerie?) packed in its fancy ziplock into the overflowing cart, walking past Niall and into an isle ten feet ahead of him in less than two seconds.

“Come on, Niall, we don’t have all day.”

Niall groaned, trying his best to follow the loud voice. The cart was heavy, okay?

-

A grand total of forty seven minutes elapsed before Louis uttered those blessed words:  
“I think we’re done.”

“Yes!” Niall threw his hands up in relief and did a little jig with his feet. “Yes, thank God, I’m so tired.”

Louis looked at him like he’d grown another head. “Who are you? I don’t know this person.”

Niall rolled his eyes and maneuvered the cart toward the lone checkout counter at the back of the store, Louis drifting beside him. “I’m afraid you’ve violated the C.O.F., Lou.”

“The what?”

“The C.O.F.”

“And what, pray tell, is this ‘C.O.F.’?”

“Code of Friendship.”

“...”

“The terms of which you agreed to were to accept me for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until we are parted by death.”

“Those are wedding vows, dumbass.”

“Same thing.”

Pointless banter flowed effortlessly between them until, at long last, they arrived at the counter.

No one was there.

Niall blinked. Louis sniffed.

“Um. Isn’t someone supposed to be here?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, probably.”

He looked at Niall blankly, and delivered his earth-shattering line before he walked away, “You’re paying.”

Niall stared at his retreating form for a second before turning to look at the ajar ‘Employees Only’ door. “Fuck.”

He cleared his throat even though there was nothing in it. “Is, uh, is anyone here?”

He heard a slight rustle and a poorly concealed curse from the room before a startled employee stumbled up to the cash register, running a hand through his hair as he beamed at Niall. “Hi, how can I help you?”

And _god_, if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Niall’s ever seen.

His soft brown ringlets tumbled down to his shoulders, dimples framing pink lips spread around a killer smile, and he had these thick, dark eyelashes that brought out the green of his eyes. Oh god, his _eyes_.

Apparently, Niall hadn’t been stealthy enough in his check-out session, and Hot Employee decided it was a good idea to smirk while Niall was having a serious crisis. He fucking _smirked_.

“You alright, mate?” He joked, tilting his head to the side, looking way too adorable than a grown man his size should be allowed to.

_Take me now_, Niall pleaded desperately with the forces of the universe.

It was clear they wouldn’t respond though, so he coughed, plastering on the cheesiest smile he could muster. “Never been better!”

Hot Employee chuckled under his breath and blindly grabbed into the endless depths of The Cart, ringing up the shitty Scream mask and leaving Niall in awe because _fuck_ even his laugh was gorgeous.

Niall cleared his throat for what seemed to be the millionth time and nervously drummed his fingers against the countertop. “So…”

Hot Employee looked up at him through his eyelashes, allowing Niall to catch a glimpse of the sparkle in his eye before he looked down to hide his smile. “So.”

Niall gulped. Why was socialising with pretty people so damn difficult? “Uh. How's your day been?”

_Great going, Niall. What a champ._

Hot Employee only smiled wider, and Niall could tell he was trying to keep himself from laughing. Probably because he was a fucking idiot.

“It’s been alright, tiring though, ‘cause I’ve been here for the past—” he quickly glanced behind Niall at the jack o’ lantern themed clock before continuing to check out his items. “—four hours.”

Niall's eyes widened. “Four hours? Damn, I can’t believe you haven’t gone crazy being around all these pumpkins and clowns.”

Hot Employee actually laughed at that, probably more than necessary, but Niall definitely wasn’t complaining. _He_ caused _that_. He couldn’t stop the smile that was threatening to split is face in half.

“Who says I haven’t?” he asked rhetorically, shooting Niall a playful grin as he grabbed an orange and black feathered boa. “I’m honestly considering contacting Dr. Phil about my sanity.”

He glanced at Niall with curious eyes, and it took him an embarrassingly long moment to register than an unwarranted giggle had escaped his mouth.

“Oh my god.” He felt his skin burn from his cheeks down to his neck. “I did not just giggle.”

Hot Employee just snorted at him, shaking his head fondly. “You’re cute.”

He said it offhandedly, still ringing up the items as if he hadn’t just hung the stars in Niall’s sky.

_He thinks I’m cute._

He blushed even harder, standing there silent, speechless, probably looking like a sociopath, but that was the least of his worries.

_He thinks I’m cute._ He bit his lip and stared down at his shoes. _Oh my god._

  
“Hey.”

He’s broken out of his trance by that smooth, deep drawl, blinking stupidly at him before his brain caught up. “Wh—huh?”

Eloquence was one of the many qualities that he was, unfortunately, deprived of.

Hot Employee seemed to be amused, staring straight at Niall and effectively making him go weak in the knees. “Excuse my curiosity, but, ah,” he held up the parrot lingerie, green eyes twinkling mischievously. “Is this for you?”

And just when it had started to die down his flush returned with full force, and his eyes widened in absolute horror.  
“No! No, no, absolutely not! That’s definitely not for me.” He sputtered, melting a little inside as Hot Employee laughed loudly, the sound free and lilting, and Niall didn’t want to stop hearing it as long as he lived.

“I’m just taking the piss, mate,” he said cheerfully, scanning the damned parrot costume and squeezing it into a bag.

“Yeah…” Niall looked down at the cart: there was only one thing left. He was running out of time.

He watched anxiously as Harry rang it up, tapping a few buttons and turning the screen to Niall for his signature and payment. As Harry placed the multitude of bags back into the cart, Niall bit his lip and he slid the card through the reader, mentally noting the loss of £153. He supposed one month of nothing but ramen and water wasn’t too bad.

He slipped the card back into his wallet and stuffed it in his jeans, tapping his fingers against the countertop much like before. “So...um—”

“Harry.”

Niall scrunched his eyebrows at him, prompting him to elaborate on his single word interruption.

“My name’s Harry,” he explained, shrugging slightly as if second guessing himself. “In case you, uh, wanted to know.”

He stared blankly at him for a few seconds, repeating the words in his head a few times before they actually made sense and he _beamed_, smiling so hard his cheeks burned. “I’m Niall.”

“Well,” Hot Empl—_Harry_, breathed, momentarily looking down at the folded paper between his fingers before holding it out for him to take. “It was nice meeting you, _Niall_.”

He graciously accepted the receipt, glancing up just in time to catch Harry’s shy smile, a faint blush darkening his cheeks. He unconsciously tucked a curl behind his ear and muttered a soft “bye” before turning around and entering the ‘Employees Only’ zone, leaving Niall alone with his thoughts and a racing heart.

“_Bye_,” he whispered softly, to nothing in particular, as he dazedly slipped the receipt into his pocket and pushed the cart all the way back to the front of the warehouse. The automatic doors opened for him, revealing the dark night sky and the crickets’ song, and he didn’t know how long he’d been standing there until he heard a car honk from straight in front of him.

He yelped, jumping back from the noise and glaring at the laughing Louis behind the glass. He walked up to the window and ducked down, coming face to face with a complete and utter asshole.

“Where have you been?”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly, waving his hand in a general motion. “Hm, here and there. You?”

Niall groaned stood back up rolling the cart over to the trunk of their car. He spoke louder when he heard Louis shut the door behind him to, hopefully, help him with the bags. “Were you sexting Eleanor, because I swear to God—”

“Just load the car, Niall!”

-

Later that night, just before he dozed off over his Ecology textbook, Niall shot out of his cramped desk chair and hurriedly grabbed at the pair of jeans in his laundry basket, reaching into the pocket and smiling triumphantly as he pulled out the little slip of paper.

He fell back onto his desk chair, gingerly unfolding the receipt and laying it under the warm spot of light from his lamp. And if Louis heard the celebratory shout through the door, Niall didn’t care.

Underneath the hulking cost of their bill was something that almost made it worth the money.

“_0XX-XXXX-XXXX_

_Call me :) Hx_”


	2. i started kissing everything in sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i know this is super random and i’m continuing a Halloween fic a week into April but i guess this is what happens when you can’t sleep. i wrote all of this at like four in the morning and hopefully it isn’t too weird to not be understandable. make sense?!?
> 
> anyways, enjoy and thank you for reading :)
> 
> (also, i hope you guys are doing well and staying safe during these times :( remember to WASH YOUR HANDS!!)

“Harry, I swear to God, if you don’t sit down right now I’m going to come over there and make you.”

Harry stopped his pacing and sat stiffly on the worn orange couch, paying no mind to its weary groan. His fingers drummed against his kneecaps and he bit his lip for a moment, cursing softly when the fragile skin broke and flooded his mouth with a coppery tang. In an instant, he was up again, managing to walk one circle around the overcrowded coffee table before Liam’s voice rang out.

“Harry Edward Styles!”

“Fuck, fine!” He groaned in defeat, sinking down into the threadbare sofa for good, and he tugged harshly (a little too hard to feel pleasant) at his greasy curls. He really needed to shower.

The clatter of pans bleeding out from their small kitchen finally quieted down, shortly followed by Liam poking his head in through the open doorway to settle onto the couch beside him.

“So,” he said in earnest, patting Harry’s bare knee as if consoling a miffed child. He supposed that wasn’t too far off from what was actually happening. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

He let out another long-suffering groan at that. He’s been told on several occasions that he was of the over-dramatic type, and, well, maybe he was. So what?

“He _ still _ hasn’t texted me, Li!” And yeah, okay, maybe it was a bit too naïve to expect a stranger he’d known for about ten minutes to actually text the number he’d scrawled onto the bottom of his receipt, but if he was being honest with himself, he hadn’t thought his efforts would be completely futile. Harry was aware he was a bit of a hopeless romantic, but even he knew when a situation had no potential to progress, and he had been so damn sure that there was at least _ some _ sort of reciprocation of Harry’s own interest in what’s-his-name’s eyes. ( _ Niall _ , as if he could forget. Honestly, who was he trying to fool? It wasn’t like that name was _ all _ he had been thinking about since he heard it slip from those thin, chapped lips. Those pink, kissable lips. Anyway.)

“Mate,” Liam started, and it was honestly scary how quickly he could adopt such a fatherly tone. As much as he loved him, Harry really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture.

“I know, I know,” he sighed, slumping in his seat until the stretch of his neck was borderline painful. “I was stupid to think that he would actually do it.”

“You aren’t _ stupid _ Haz,” his friend assured him, rubbing slow circles into his knobby knee. “Just give it some time, yeah? How long has it been since you saw him, anyway?”

“Two weeks,” he grumbled. _ Two fucking weeks _. Liam’s sharp inhale only confirmed his suspicions. “He isn’t gonna text back, is he?”

Liam was quiet for a moment. “I don’t want to give you any false hope, but maybe, like, he’s a bit shy? Maybe he was too scared to make the first move.”

Harry frowned. “But he didn’t have to! Doesn’t me giving him my number make it blatantly obvious that I’m interested?”

“That’s the thing, Haz, maybe he wasn’t ready? Or…”

He trailed off, but Harry’s mind filled in the blanks and he groaned again. _ Or maybe he was taken? _

“Jesus, I didn’t even think about that. Must’ve made myself look like a proper fool, then.”

Liam was quick to pull him into a warm hug, and Harry gratefully melted into his embrace. “Hey, it’s okay. Plenty of other fish in the sea and all that, right?”

He pouted, barely resisting the urge to cross his arms and stomp like an actual fucking toddler because he was upset, alright? “I doubt many of them are pretty and Irish.”

His friend only laughed, ruffling his hair (much to Harry’s dismay) and carefully peeling his arms away from him to stand back up. “It’ll be okay, Harry. Soon you’ll find someone worlds better than him who knows how to truly appreciate you for the incredible person that you are.”

Despite himself, Harry smiled bashfully at the compliment. “Aw, Payno.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam huffed with a fond roll of his eyes, instantly straightening his posture with a soft clap as he remembered what he was doing before. “Right! So. Are you ready for some spaghetti?”

Harry bit back a laugh at the unintentional rhyme and gave him a mock salute. “Ready, Freddy!”

He was rewarded with a withering stare that only spurred him on.

“You can’t expect me to forgetti the beauty that is spaghetti?”

He rubbed at his forehead where Liam had flicked him. “Ow.”

“Just sit down and eat.”

“Okay, okay.”

He carefully slid down into one of the four chairs at their makeshift dining table, glancing wearily at his plate of strange-smelling noodles and russet sauce. “Um, not that I’m not grateful Liam, I really am, but I’m pretty sure this is not how spaghetti is supposed to look.”

The hurt look he received was enough to make him backtrack. “I mean, it looks great! Honestly! Just…a bit different than what I’m used to.”

His friend frowned for a moment before coaxing him to try the plated concoction in front of him. “Well, go on then. Have a taste.”

He took a deep breath before picking up his fork, prodding at the mushy pasta gently before twisting it into a ball on his utensil. He spared a glance at Liam’s hopeful expression and brought it up to his mouth, wrapping his lips around it and chewing thoughtfully. He held back a wince at the burnt flavour, though he wasn’t sure if the sourness was from the sauce or his own bleeding lip.

He swallowed it down thickly. “Mate…”

Liam let out an exasperated sigh. “It can’t be _ that _ bad, right? It’s just spaghetti!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and offered him a forkful. Liam took it defiantly and shoved it into his mouth, several emotions flickering over his face before ultimately settling on defeat. “Okay, yeah. This is shit.”

“Pizza it is, then.”

—

Harry found himself sprawled over the couch as Liam finally walked back into the lounge. He leaned his head back onto the armrest to see Liam’s upside-down figure towering above him.

“They said ten minutes tops.”

“Sick. Thanks, Li.”

Liam decided to go back to his room to get ahead on his textbook readings, asking Harry if he could handle the delivery man and he was honestly offended. He could _ definitely _ handle the delivery man. He could handle the delivery man with the best handling the world has ever seen.

He told Liam as much and was graced with a door metaphorically slammed in his face.

He knew he should probably be finishing up his own essays and various other assignments, but they weren’t due for another three weeks and Harry just really wanted to procrastinate. He’d feel guilty about it later, but right now, it seemed like the right course of action.

He’d almost forgotten about the whole Niall thing—if it could even be referred to as a “thing”—but he was immediately reminded of that garish costume when his YouTube recommended page led him to a clip of that film about those two macaws that fought to break free of the human-bird hierarchy. (He might have shed a few tears at the end, but that was between him and the silver screen. Maybe Gemma too, but he hoped she hadn’t noticed.) And of course, by extension, he was reminded of those wide blue eyes and that cherry-red blush when he’d joked about the feathery costume being for Niall. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to see him in that…

He was startled out of his slightly PG-13 thoughts by the doorbell of their flat, signifying the presence of a person who was currently Harry’s temporary nemesis. He had just gotten comfortable, for Christ’s sake.

But, he reasoned, they had pizza. He supposed that made up for it.

He reached for the two tenners lying invitingly on the table before stretching with a soft yawn, running a hand through his hair and deeming himself worthy of public appearance. It wasn’t like the pizza guy (gal? Person? Dog? He wasn’t discriminatory) would judge him.

He trudged over to the door, unlocking it quickly without checking through the eyehole but really, it’s not like anyone would come to kill him at his shared, downtrodden flat. No excitement in that, he figured.

“Hey, mate! He—”

The smile on the delivery man’s face dropped at the same time Harry’s heart sank.

“Niall?”

“…Harry?”

He stood there blinking for what felt like hours before blurting out the pressing thought in his mind.

“You never texted me.” He didn’t mean to sound quite so disappointed, but oh well. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway, relishing the few extra inches he had on the other boy to really _ stare _ him down. (He knew he probably looked like a petulant child.) “That wasn’t very nice.”

Niall sputtered and blinked furiously as he tried to come up with a response, finally giving him a short, “sorry.”

Harry smiled brightly at him as if his heart wasn’t crumbling to acidic little bits and tried his hardest not to run for the hills. “S’alright mate. You aren’t interested, it’s fine. I get tha—”

“No!”

Harry furrowed his brows at that, and even Niall seemed surprised at his own outburst with the way his blush was spreading quickly from his cheeks to his ears. And if that wasn’t the most endearing thing ever, honestly. God help him.

“I mean,” the blond reached down to fiddle with the hem of his red polo shirt, only to realize it was tucked into his black trousers. Harry bit back a smile. “No, that’s not true.”

His frown deepened. “What’s not true?”

The boy sighed dejectedly before finally meeting his gaze. “I _ am _ interested.”

Harry tried to suppress the flutter in his stomach and the fondness of his grin, but really, what was the point? “Really?”

Niall nodded, the hesitation in his action not going unnoticed. “Yeah, reckon so.”

He tilted his head, almost as if seeing him in a different angle would help him interpret the gears turning behind his blue eyes. “Is that a bad thing? You look…” he racked his brain for the right word, “disappointed.”

The blond shrugged and glanced back down to his trainers. “Yeah, well. I just assumed you were taking the piss again. Cause, I mean, there’s no way someone as lovely as you could be into _ me _.”

He let out a choked laugh and removed his pizza emblazoned cap, working out the kinks in his short hair before putting it back on. “God, I must sound like some loser—”

“Hey,” Harry cut him off firmly, tucking Niall’s chin between his thumb and index finger, and he tipped his head up gently to meet his soft smile. “Let me be the judge of that, okay?”

The blond swallowed slowly and nodded once again, dragging Harry’s eyes down to the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. “Yeah, okay.”

Harry grinned at him before gasping sharply at his complete disregard for manners.

“What?” Niall was easily startled out of their little moment (their _ moment! _), and he glanced around quickly for any sign of danger. “Harry, what? What’s wro—”

“I didn’t invite you in!”

“Oh. _ Jesus _. You scared me there.”

“Niall, there is nothing scarier than a mannerless host.”

“Harry, it’s fine.”

He pouted at the other boy, already having stepped aside to offer him room to step past the door and come inside, though it shifted to a smug smile when he noticed the blond’s gaze drift down to his lips. “Are you sure?”

Niall gave him a reassuring nod (again! He was too cute.) and seemed to remember what he was here for when he reached to pull out the pizza from the bag on his shoulder. Harry suddenly felt terrible for making him carry it this whole time.

“Yep, totally fine. Here y’are, a Margarita Mozzarella cheese with a side of cheesy garlic bread. And…here’s your receipt,” he recited dutifully, holding the box out as a board for Harry to sign the slip of paper with his provided pen.

“…Ha! There we go. One perfect signature.” He watched eagerly as Niall glanced down at the paper to see him grin and shake his head at the huge smiley face he drew beside his name. “Isn’t she lovely?”

Niall glanced up at him while offering the box for Harry to take, and sang jokingly, “_ Isn’t she wonderful? _”

Harry could practically feel his eyes light up when the other boy caught onto his reference. “_ Isn’t she precious?” _

_ “Less than one minute old _ ,” Niall crooned, exaggeratedly scrunching up his face so much that Harry couldn’t _ not _ laugh.

“You,” he said pointedly, “are incredible.”

“Yeah, well,” the blond flushed an even deeper shade of pink, and Harry had to remind himself to breathe as he was consumed by the overwhelming need to kiss him senseless. “I try.”

Harry beamed. “Stay right there. Let me go put this in the kitchen, be back in a mo!”

As he walked through the semi-clean path to the dining table, he couldn’t stop the swelling of his heart as he thought about how _ easy _ it was to be with Niall. Not only was he pretty, but he had to have a perfect personality too? Was the universe trying to kill him via heart attack?

He returned after a few seconds, £20 still clutched in his hand which he handed to Niall as soon as he got there. “Miss me?”

“Completely and thoroughly,” he quipped back with zero hesitation, handing Harry another slip of thermal paper. “Whatever would I do without you? Here’s your copy of the receipt by the way.”

“Thanks,” he stuffed it carefully into the pocket of his joggers before adding on, “And think about me obviously. What else would you do?”

“_ Obviously _. Definitely cannot think of anything else I’d rather do…essays maybe…possibly textbook reading…”

And it was useless to fight it at this point. Harry couldn’t keep himself from reaching out at that moment and pulling Niall in close, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his o-shaped lips before (reluctantly) distancing himself again. “Promise you’ll text me this time?”

Niall was smiling so wide Harry could see the small dimple of his left cheek, and all he felt was pride that he did that, _ he _ made him smile like that. “Yeah, yes. Promise.”

“Good.” Harry could only hope his responding grin didn’t reveal what a lovesick fool he really was. “I’ll be expecting a grand, ‘Hello, Hazza, my love!’ followed by a string of kissy emojis. Maybe some hearts as well.”

“Would you like some roses with that?”

“Yes! Yes, roses would be _ perfect _, thank you.”

“You’re really something,” Niall said with a shy laugh, adjusting his cap as he made to leave.

Harry bit back the _ I’m _ your _ something _ wanting to escape the recesses of his cheesiness and smiled. “I know.”

The blond licked his lips and before he knew it, they were on his own, pulling him into the softest, sweetest kiss in the history of soft, sweet kisses that no amount of imagination could ever conjure up in his head.

He stepped back after a moment, and Harry was almost embarrassed by the soft whine he let out before he saw Niall’s big blue eyes and candy floss blush.

“Bye, Harry.”

He was slow to respond, movements sluggish as if he were drugged with at least 7 different doses—though he knew there was just one, and that one went by the name of Niall. (He was more special than an ordinary drug though. Maybe a potion, Harry mused. A certain kind of love potion.)

He waved feebly to Niall’s slowly retreating form, managing a whispered “bye, Niall” before he sank down the closed door of his flat and onto the somewhat messy tiling.

“Harry! Is the pizza here? What took you so long, mate?”

He was absolutely fucked.

—

As soon as he was finished with his fourth slice of cheesy goodness, he politely excused himself to his own room with a heartfelt goodnight to Liam.

He rushed to the bed, flopping down ungracefully onto his mattress before nervously reaching for his joggers.

(No, not for that. Harry was classier than escaping for a wank after eating four slices of pizza.)

He pulled out the neatly folded receipt Niall had handed him, chewing fretfully on his bottom lip as he flattened out the creases.

“_ check ur cell @ 8 ! _

_ Niall _=^)”

Harry could almost cry, how much cuter could a person be? He signed with his own, weird little smiley face! He glanced quickly at the digital clock on his dresser, noting the red glow as _ 8:03 _, and stumbled to his desk to retrieve his phone.

The notifications he was met with were worth every second spent being stroppy over Niall’s absence.

“_ Unknown (3m ago)  
__hello haz , my love ! 😘❤️🌹🍫”_

_ “Unknown (3m ago)  
_ _ thought id add sum chocolate , coz its the way to a mans heart rite ? :)) _”

**Author's Note:**

> might continue, i dunno! thanks for reading :)


End file.
